clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Westbrook
Ariel Westbrook is a Sophomore at St. Petersberg University and a recurring character in the fifth season. She is lost, but isn't trying to be found. She is carefree and couldn't give a crap what anyone thinks of her. She engages in many dangerous activities because she enjoys experiences and the feeling of thrill. This has led her on a path of drugs and sex which has gotten worse after the death of both her parents and her grandmother who raised her and her twin brother, Hunt. She is enemies with Julia Abbott after she started dating her brother against Ariel's wishes. She is portrayed by Chloe Grace Moretz. Character History Season 5 In Lean On, she is first seen snorting cocaine off the coffee table of her new dorm room as Julia and Jamie walk in, shocked by what they see. She greets them as if nothing is wrong and introduces herself. When Julia brings up the cocaine, she asks if it's okay that she does it and offers to only do it in her room, which Julia asks her to do. Julia then gives Jamie a weird look pertaining to her annoyance of Ariel, which Ariel notices and looks upset by. After Jasmine comes and says something in Spanish, Ariel asks her if she speaks it. Ariel tells Julia after a while that she can have the single room and she and Jasmine will share the double room, Jasmine not caring about Ariel drug use like Julia does. When Julia tries to say she's not being judgemental, Ariel calls her out on all the looks she's been giving Jamie since she came in. She then gets upset when Julia calls them immature and goes to get smoothies with Jasmine and Jamie. She and Jasmine later get ready for the luau with Jamie and wear their bikinis as Ariel explains what the party is to Julia. She comes back to the dorm room shortly with Jamie and pass a guy Julia almost hooked up with. Ariel comments that she knew Julia could get any guy she wanted and asks if they fucked. Julia responds by saying he saw her stretch marks and ran. She is saddened by this, but soon gets sick and vomits in the bathroom, asking if Julia is going to be mad she clogged the toilet after she leaves. In Haunted, she is walking to class with Julia and Jasmine and discussing how Julia walked in and saw her brother naked, thinking it's disgusting. She and Jasmine then talk about their physics test that night and Julia is shocked to find out they have one, but Ariel tells her she still has time to study. However, when Julia asks if they can help her study, she and Jasmine exchange a glance and Ariel informs her that it's Halloween and they're going to be attending the party. Ariel then says she knows nothing from the class and wouldn't be of any help anyways. She then finds it sad when Julia gives up her social life to study and prepare to adopt a baby, rolling her eyes as Julia leaves the class to study for the test. Appearances Trivia * She is the second character to snort cocaine on screen, the first being Justin Stem and the third being Taylor Higgins. They were followed by Danielle Hooper. ** She is the first female to do so. ** She is also one of the 7 characters known to snort cocaine, the others being Justin, Ariel, Danielle, Lindsay Miller, Johnny Whelan, and Ricky Dallas. * She and her brother are the first pair of twins and also the first characters to have both of their parents be deceased. Quotes * "Oh, hey you guys!" (First Line) * "I still can’t believe you saw my brother’s dick." * “This girl sleeps around so much she catches STD’s like pokemon.” Gallery ariel.jpg|Season 5 Main Promo Image ariel5.2.jpg|Season 5 ariel6.1.jpg|Season 6 Main Promo Image ariel6.2.png|Season 6 ariel6.3.jpg|Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:College Students Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7